yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 22 Episode 12: The Craizes
Paige by cooru58-d59uroi.jpg|Velvet Haine_or_lisek_by_flaiil-d5ko50z.jpg|Banjou (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf-iUZoELzM <--Theme-) Within the dark buildings of D2 stood a female looking below standing an tall cliff. She possessed short black hair in a twin tail style and black eyes. Wearing a black sailor uniform with a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. On her arms where red gauntlets that safely wrapped around her arms. "Mmmph.." Wearing the sounds of the figure eating small cookies, her bad table manners caused her chewing to be echoed through the empty streets, this was known other than Velvet Serizawa the sister of Jackie Serizawa and Max Serizawa.( <--How she looks) It seemed she was just clearing her head when she heard small screams coming from the blocks that was a few blocks ahead. Quickly dashing towards the area she came face to face what seemed to be a robbery a group of four men trying to rob an family of three.///-Men-// :Gives us the bag and no one gets hurt!: ''' '''Pointing the gun towards the family the male smirked as he knew this was too easy just as he was speaking an large shadow covered his men as they looked up they saw a small female watching them. " Oh shit it's just a little girl we thought it was one of those heroes." Velvet kept quite as she awaited for them to make a move on her and when one of the men tried to shoot at her she vanished in thin air.//-Back to men-// "Bro! She's just a little girl why are you shooting at her...Wait where she go?" *Sling* At an blink of an eye the male that was talking was cut in half in what people call a scythe, seeing this caused the men to run off leaving the family shaking due to the fear of Velvet. Blood quickly flooded the ground as she saw them run she didnt chase them she let them go as she turned to the family and gave them a smile " Are you ok?" The family ran off scared of Velvet leaving her alone cold dark streets. '-Banjou walked around the streets quietly a cigar in his mouth as he came upon the group of people attempting to rob someone. The girl who slashed someone with her scythe interested him and he sirked his teeth gleaming as he cracked his middle finger using his thumb. Suddenly he dashed forward a fight always excited him and it was near impossible for him to resist joining in. as he went forward he channeled his destruction chi to his left foot and spunon his right swinging the foot into the back of the mans head causing his brains to shoot out his face if he did not move in time- LEts some BLOOD!' *Bam* Hearing the loud impact Velvet's head turned to the action watching Banjou attack these men like a bat out of hell, Seeing him take them out from left to right Velvet thought she should lend a hand stepping in front of Banjou Velvet would use her legs to kick the male on the side of him. Almost taunting him " Your kick looks weak," She said to him before using her instense speed to slash all three of the gangs men at once causing them to all fall on the ground dead, their blood filling the streets causing the pavement to turn a bright red color. -Banjou chuckled as blood filled the streets, the chuckle slowly grew in intesity as more blood poured from the people the woman killed. With a slight smirk he put his hands in his pockets and turned to face the girl wielding a scythe.- So you really can fight that's really good? Turning towards Banjou Velvet smirked watching the blood flow, She didn't want to show the male he was worth any of her time as she slowly began to walk off aiming to leave him in the empty streets her foot steps echoing throughout the alley. -Banjou smirked and dashed forward as chi seemed to leak out of him- NOT YET I WANNA SEE YOUR BLOOD TOO! -With a sudden leap and corkscrew he landed on his feet infront of the girl his tounge sliding across his lips as his ringed hands slipped into his jacket pockets- it's not done till everyone bleeds alittle... lets see how strong you are yeah? -he suddenly moved again his arms going limp as he jumped and spun his left foot flying out right at her face- Looking at Banjou aiming to kick her right in the face, Velvet quickly raised her left arm allowing Banjou's leg to connect but at the same time stopping him from hitting her face and once she blocked she attempted to send her right fist between Banjou's legs aiming to knock the wind out of him. If this would happen Banhou would be left stun as it would give Velvet the chance to unleash a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at an extremely fast rate, 6 kicks, 3 with the left, 3 with the right, all aiming at the stomach, 3 punches with the left and the right. Each punch with a bone chilling effect. All aiming at the chest area, before ending with a powerful kick to the face, using the explosive technique of thunderous paw, launching the opponent backwards and inflicting a large amount of damage. But if this failed Velvet would be ready for anything coming her way -right as his leg connected a large release of chi was felt in an explosive way his destructive chi releasing inside his opponents arm to almost litterally crush her bones. as for the punch aimed at him he'd simply throw his weight back rolling underneath the punch in the air and landing on all fours continuing his momentum however by spinning with his hands and swinging his legs in a capoiera sweep kick at extremely close range. if this connected his opponent would be tossed upward into the air and be open to his attacks whether from his trump card or his fists- Being tossed in the air after taking the hits from Banjou as she flew high up Velvet held a smirk it seems she was just testing the waters this guy seemed strong but she wanted to know the full extent of his power which is why she didn't want to end it, but she wasn't going to let him hit her either he was going to have to earn that. "..My turn.." Right as Banjou went to attack again Velvet's body would literally vanish an In a moment's notice Velvet would be behind Banjou as she aimed to send her knuckles to the side of his face hitting the occipital lobe if hit. If this was hit Banjou would be flown towards east not only would he feel the outmost pain she would have fractured the occipital lobe which would cause his Vission to be burly seeing that occipital lobe is the visual processing center of the mammalian brain containing most of the anatomical region of the visual cortex. <--How it would look The possibly of this attack hitting would be greatly seeing Velvet used her speed Combat wb2bft.jpg ( User is able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses.) The chances of Banjou even seeing Velvet move would be if he had Peak Human reflexes. But if this would happen as Banjou would fly Velvet would appear above Banjou as she aimed to send an heavy punch towards the chest of Banjou if this hit she would crack his chest and send him flying into ground with a loud thump if so she would land before him as she would speak " You seem strong with a little help you can be the best, I can give you that power if you join me" She would place her hand towards him but still on her guard. -Right as the punch connected with his face he turned his head to follow the movement twisting his body so that as she came to launch him upward his kagune activated the tentacle-like predator organs springing from his back and swing out in every direction four of them in total and blood red in color. they swung right at the woman and due to her proximity to him would more than likely hit her as it took only a split second for the organs to launch outward. if they came into contact the scales on the outter surface would raise up causing it to become like enhanced sharkskin and would tear at her skin causing her to bleed. this would inturn cause him to get even stronger- COME ON! YOU HAVENT SEEN ANYTHING YET GIRLIE! *Sling* As Banhjou's tentacles slashed Velvet her blood began to burst in the air but once she was suppose to take flight Velvet would quickly aim to grab onto Banjou's Tentacles due to them being connected to her skin, if this was so Velvet would go into her Obelisk mode Within Velvet she possess Obelisk the Titan back in ancient times before she was born. This is a bit of what you say an ability for Velvet which is what she uses in battle, Velvet can produce the power of Obelisk from within her with her left eye. This eye removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of Velvet's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. So if this was so he would take a full grip and attempt to swing Banjou's body into traffic his body would slam against an incoming car. Even with dense skin Banjou body would be in great pain due to the force of his body coming in contact with an high speed car moving about 90 miles, " Dont think im done!" Velvet would then aim to pull Banjou back with great force towards her,which would cause a major whiplash if connected if he was swung back towards Velvet his he would began to feel neck pain, Velvet would await for him to get closer and once he did she would aim to swing his body down below her. -Right as Velvet grabbed onto his Rinkakku they became spiked the spikes piercing her skin due to her having grabbed onto them. he then smirked and the rinkakku swung velvet as she threw him into traffic his feet connecting with the car and holding his position by using his hands to peirce the metal. the rinkakku swung velvet wildly bashing her into anything and everything along the way including the moving street other cars buidings and signs.- As Banjou added spikes Velvet hands would began to bleed as she still fought through the pain even with the spikes as he aimed to swing her Velvet skin would began to turn a bright red color as her muscles began to increase as well, She was going in her 3rd mode of the Obelisk where it takes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of Velvet's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. But that's a certain mode Vel must take to do this if she would do this Velvet's aura and figure would become much faster so much like a burst of wind, a burst of speed that allows her to move so fast it appears as if they she teleported. Quickly removing the spikes Velvet would dash in intense speed over his tenctles as she ran she summoned her Scythe!!!: The three blades get smaller from top to bottom, giving the scythe a larger range, despite decreasing its lethality. She coated the blades with her Chi as she attempted to send one fatal slash towards Banjou aiming to slash his chest giving him at least 2 inch cuts due to the weapon being soul metal and plus with her coating it with Chi would be enough to cut through his skin. The chances of this landing is pretty high due to the speed she was going which would take someone with fast eye cordnation to pick up. If this laned Velvet would look at Banjou as she said " I want to hire you." -Banjou smirked as the slashes in his skin bleed he loved the pain of being cut. his head tilted back as he rolled his neck looking now at velvet. he lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth smiling- Look girlie i'll hear ya out, but i'll have to clear the job with my crew before saying i'll accept. -he placed his hands in his pockets and stumbled slightly as the wounds started to heal up due to his healing factor- sound good to you? - with a smiled he handed her his card that had his personal number and turned to walk away his hands in his pockets before raising a hand his kagune slipping back into his back- call that number maybe we'll accept maybe we wont " Listen... You little shit... Your going to call me back or im going to find you and kill you understand?" Velvet said walking out into the depths of the streets. Category:Ark 22 Category:The Reborn